


Crush over books

by Joorin



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Changkyun Polyship Bingo, Hyungkyun, M/M, changkyun is a bookwork and loves the library, cute dumb boys in love, hyungwon and jooheon work at the university's library, jookyun - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 02:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18306767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joorin/pseuds/Joorin
Summary: Changkyun swears he's only going to the university's library that often because he hates how noisy his roommates are when he studies.





	Crush over books

**Author's Note:**

> Again, just more fluffy cutesy stuff...  
> I'm on fluffy mode this month, idk what happened because i'm nearly losing my mind
> 
> Prompt: Library

 

 

 

Every Thursday, Changkyun went to the library in hopes of getting some study done. With all the noise his roommates, and even the boys who lived next door made at the dorms he couldn't even hear his own thoughts, let alone be able to read an obnoxious amount of pages about astronomy. He could sit through world destruction solving mathematical problems but wasn't able to read and fully comprehend a single paragraph about celestial objects and phenomena. Should he read the stuff their professor asked them to as early as possible and not a day before the course? Yes, he should but he liked having things fresh in his mind. Let's not comment on the fact that he rereads the texts after his classes too.

That's how he spotted the cute librarian with platinum blonde hair the first time he went there. Changkyun came in looking for a table and went straight to the open area on the first floor, the wooden tables with colorful chairs almost completely empty. There was this girl looking distressed at the far back, a bunch of papers scattered over the dark surface, and two boys more to the right, near the shelves. He sat right beside the large glass wall, having a full view of the front area of the library. Changkyun could see the top of some shelves and the front desk, where the tall platinum blonde boy was typing something on his computer, a bored looking man standing on the other side, tapping on the light-colored wood. He remembers thinking about how cute he looked with a funny expression on his face with the man asking for information that he didn't seem to understand.

He kept stealing glances at the tall boy while studying and every other time he went to the library after that. They barely interacted, small good afternoons, a _hi, I'd like to borrow this book_ and thank yous here and there, nothing more. Well, there's this one-time Changkyun asked him the time but Hyungwon, that's the name on the boy's nametag, kept his eyes focused on the computer screen while answering him. So, it was safe to say that it was a complete one-sided crush much to his dismay.

As days passed by, another boy got assigned to the front desk when the university decided to do a small reform at the preservation and cataloging room. He was slightly shorter, hair darker, a very beautiful soft brown, a cute smiled paired with deep dimples. Changkyun was in crushing hard all over again.

Both boys seemed to know each other from what he could see. They teased each other all day long, the boy with dimples cracked jokes to Hyungwon that had him covering his mouth not to laugh out loud, as well as gossip about their friends when there was no one around (Changkyun may or may not have eavesdropped by accident when looking for a specific book on the shelves near the front desk). It was somewhat odd and endearing at the same time how they expressed their friendship, from calling each other names to Hyungwon helping the brunette with his assignments and the other bringing food enough to feed both of them during their little break. It was entertaining to watch but it also made his heart skip some beats.

Changkyun never knew how to act around his crushes, doing embarrassing stuff in front of them, therefore he didn't know how to approach both boys in a non-awkward manner or just to say he wanted to borrow or return a book. His hands got clammy and he stuttered whenever Jooheon, the boy with dimples, gave him a breathtaking smile upon seeing him with quite a few books in his hands. He started to malfunction like his mom's old iron and formed weird sentences, dropped the books from the desk, tripped over his own feet. It was disorienting to have Jooheon's and Hyungwon's full attention on him, soft eyes and gentle smiles directed solely towards him. It was a miracle if he didn't blush all the time.

So, today was the day. He had to return some books he used to do a paper over the weekend and wrote a small note to handle with them, putting it in between the books before arriving at the library and giving them to Hyungwon. While he checked everything, Jooheon put his arms on the desk, pushing his body forward with a smile.

"So, Hyungwon and I were thinking..." He started, voice a lot calmer than the previous times he spoke to Changkyun. "Would you like to, I don't know, go out with us?"

"Excuse me...?" Changkyun looked at him slightly confused, feeling the urge to reach for the books before Hyungwon found the note between them.

"You know, you're cute and all, we wanted to go out with you, like a date? It's ok if you only want to befriend us or don't want to accept our invitation, like, seriously but we still think you're adorable though," he rambled, waving one his hands towards Changkyun.

"Why do you have to be so blunt, you dumbass?" Hyungwon chuckled, trying to swat his arm without looking at him.

"What? If it wasn't for me, you'd never ever be able to ask him out!"

"That's not true."

"Yes, it is, you big baby."

"Excuse me?!"

"Ahn... I'm still here, you know..." Changkyun mumbled, reaching for the purple coloured sticky note peaking in between the last two of the four books, getting it out of there after Hyungwon turned around to look straight at Jooheon.

"Shit, sorry, we get a bit carried away sometimes," Jooheon beamed at him, laughing a bit. "Forgot a note on the books?" He eyed the purple paper in Changkyun's hand, who quickly shoved it inside his pocket

"Yeah, wrote so many that I don't which ones are important anymore," he let out an awkward chuckle, scratching the back of his head. "Gonna take it back anyway, better safe than sorry... About that invitation..."

"Oh, you don't need to give us an answer right now, ignore Jooheon, please," Hyungwon said after he finished checking all the books. "If you need time to think, it's ok."

"Actually," he started, clearing his throat to speak louder embarrassment bubbling in his chest. "It'd like to go out with you two..."

Jooheon smiled so brightly that it was almost blinding and went on a rant about places he thought they could go, eliciting a small smile from Hyungwon, while Changkyun only listened, oddly very interested in his date spots choices.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: @Joorinie


End file.
